1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece adjusting sleeve and more particularly for an adjusting sleeve to adjust the camber and castor or pneumatic trail of a steerable wheel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball joints have long been used in automobiles to provide for rotatable motion between two connecting members. Often axial or lateral adjustments are needed between the two members to provide for the proper positioning thereof. One of the more common ways of providing this adjustment is to provide an eccentric member which when rotated provides the needed adjustment. Often, the ball joint has an eccentric stud integral with the ball which when rotated, moves the eccentric stud to the desired position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,444 issued to Bridges on Apr. 29, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,211 issued to Mazur on June 3, 1975 disclose the use of eccentric studs for adjusting steering linkage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,458 issued to Slack et al on Aug. 6, 1946 discloses the use of an eccentric displaced stud for adjusting the castor and camber of the steerable wheel assembly.
In addition, another common way is to provide a sleeve with an eccentrically displaced hole therethrough which when rotated provides the proper adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,564 issued to Bartkowiak on Feb. 16, 1971 discloses such a sleeve which has a cylindrical stud therein and a spindle provided with a tapered aperture therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,578 issued to Mattson on May 31, 1977 discloses such a sleeve with an eccentrically displaced hole for adjusting a McPherson strut assembly.